disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Metazoa Safari Park
Universal Metazoa Safari Park '''is safari-like drive-in attraction of Universal Metazoa chain and is located miles away from Universal Studios Japan in Osaka, Japan. Safari zones Universal Metazoa Safari Park consists of 13 main safari zones filled with the exhibits of animals roam freely for guest to explore and encounter while in their cars and other vehicles for safety. '''Grasslands The park's main entrance themed after the the grasslands of Africa, Asia and South America. Animals include * Giraffes * Ostriches * Antelope * Wildebeest * Bongos * Hippos * Okapi * TBA Rhino Range Home to various rhinos. Animals include * African rhinos * Asian rhinos Elephant Kingdom Home to elephants. Animals include * African elephants * Asian elephants The Rainforest Containing Amazon animals. Animals include * Amazon monkeys * Giant anteaters * Brazilian tapirs * TBA Wild Congo TBA Animals include * Gorillas * Baboons * Mandrills * Chimpanzees * Bonobos Wild Cats Country TBA Animals include * Lions * Tigers * Cheetahs * Leopard * Jaguars * Wild cats * TBA Conservation of the Desert TBA Animals include * Kangaroos * Wallabies * Emus * Wombat * TBA Woodlands TBA Animals include * Bears * Foxes * Deer * Elks * Moose * Skunk * Raccoons * TBA Land of the Pack TBA Animals include * Wolves * Jackals * Coyotes * Dingos Kingdom of the Sea TBA Animals include * Fishes * Dolphins * Orcas * Starfishes * Sponges * Corals * TBA Seal and Sea Lion Beach TBA Animals include ''' TBA '''Polar Area Containing animals that live in the Poles. Animals include ''' * Penguins * Polar bears * TBA '''Epilogue/Characters' Safari Campsite The last area of Universal Metazoa Safari Park does not contain real animals, but it consists of the animatronic figures of various film, TV, and cartoon characters that are on their safari camp. Characters include * Woody Woodpecker universe characters (TBA) * Despicable Me characters (TBA) * Betty Boop * Popeye cast (TBA) * Shrek ''characters (TBA) * Pink Panther * Nintendo characters ** ''Super Mario Bros. characters (TBA) ** Splatoon characters (Callie and Marie) * Sanrio characters (TBA) * Peanuts characters (TBA) * Sesame Street characters (TBA) * Universal Monsters (TBA) Safari rules The rules of Universal Metazoa Safari Park for guests are: * Remaining sitting inside the vehicles at all times. * TBA Universal Metazoa Safari Touring Radio Universal Metazoa Safari Touring Radio is a touring radio guidance which only broadcast at Universal Metazoa Safari Park, where guests can tune up to channel 52.7(in Japanese) and 53.4 (in English) before entering the park. TBA Transcript English Prologue/Safety Rules '''Radio Tour Guidance: '''Hello, everyone! This is Universal Metazoa Safari Touring Radio. And welcome to Universal Metazoa Safari Park. For your safety, please remain inside your vehicles at all times. TBA Poll Did you like Universal Metazoa Safari Park? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Zoo Category:Safari parks Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Japan